Past and Future
by Stella296
Summary: The story of Jadis and Aslan as I like to imagine it. Based on the movie .


'_Could he have looked like this?'_ she asked herself when she saw to the boy sitting down at her feet in the sledge. No. Her son – _their_ son – wouldn't have been a traitor. A weak little traitor who sold his allies and family for candy. If they would have children, they would have been brave. Strong. Worthy of a throne.

'_Get it together, Jadis!'_ she told herself. There was no place for imaginations of what could have been. That was centuries ago. She was the Queen now. The Queen of the country she used to love but now only loathed since it cost it all. All she'd ever dreamed of and had. But soon, all of it would come to an end. Then she could go to the peaceful sleep in her ice palest she longed for so long now.

Once the war was over.

xoxo

The first footstep he made in the deep snow wasn't as cold as expected. The forest, the smell in the air. Being home was magical. Narnia. How he'd longed to come back to Narnia. But it was nothing like he remembered it. When he looked to down to his furry toes to see why the snow didn't bother him, something even more magical happened. The snow was gone.

This was a sign. He hoped that it meant that this war would bring back the Narnia he knew. For a brief second he even dared to think about the one person he had to leave behind and that maybe even she… no. The old sortileges got her like the forebodings told him. But he chose to ignore it all until it got him – them. But there was the tiniest bit of hope that this war will finish it all and he could finally find some sleep. A sleep that he'd longed for so long now.

Once the war would have cleared the air.

xoxo

Her eyes blinked open. She was in a room that was filled with light. "Is this the posterity?" she whispered more to herself.

"Not quite." a male voice sounded.

"Aslan? No, that's not possible. I'm dead and this is some cruel fantasy I'm supposed to spend the eternity then."

"You're wrong again." a hand came up to brush back some of her long, straight blonde hair.

"But how? And where are we? You ki…." he placed a finger on her lips.

"I did what it took to break the ban. Now we're free. We're in the castle Cair Paravel." he explained as he lay beside her and put an arm around her.

She opened her eyes fully and looked at him. She stopped breathing for a second. He was back. Her Aslan. The human one. His dark, shoulder long wavy hair framed his handsome face with the beautiful dark eyes perfectly.

"You're back?" Against her will, some tears streamed down her face.

"No need to cry, lovely. Now, that the bans are broken, we can go back." he whispered into her ear.

"They will never let me leave. They want revenge for sure." she shook her head. Thinking of the horror she brought on them and the fear of the punishment for it.

"No, after all those years of pain, cold and hate they just want their peace. They will let us go." Aslan promised.

"Us? You want to leave? Why would you do that?" Jadis wondered. He had no reason to leave.

"Because all of it was my fault too. If I'd never left nothing of this would have happened. " Aslan said but both of the knew that it was only half the truth.

Silent tears continued their way down her cheeks and he tightened his grip around her. She didn't turn into him but didn't struggle to get free either. She just stayed in his embrace as they were.

xoxo

"So. It's time." Prince Peter told them as they stood in front of the gate. The gate that was a plain wooden cupboard on the other side.

Aslan nodded. Jadis simply watched as he did so. She couldn't believe that they let them go, yet, they stood in front of the door to the freedom. In a future they didn't know what to expected of.

Aslan took her hand and led her towards the gate.

Once they came out, back in the other world, they looked in shock at each other.

"Jane! Alan!" a strict voice called "Where are you? Dinner is ready. Go wash your hands and get to the table."

"Was it true?" a twelve year old Jane asked her friend.

Alan smiled at her and nodded.

A/N:

This was my first Narnia story. I hope it wasn't all that bad. In my imagination, human Aslan looked likeAragon from the lord of the rings.


End file.
